Jingwei
|Image=Fo3OA_General_Jingwei.png |Race=Human, Asian |Affiliation=Chinese Army |Role=General |Location=Anchorage Reclamation simulation |Appearances=''Fallout 3'' (Operation: Anchorage add-on) |Quests=Operation: Anchorage |BaseID= |RefID= |Actor= |SPECIAL=5ST, 6PE, 6EN, 5CH, 5IN, 7AG, 5LK |Tag Skills= Big Guns: 77 → 100 Small Guns: 79 → 100 Speech: 75 → 100 Melee Weapons: 15 |Level=10 → 200 → 300 (Broken Steel only) (10 times current player level) |Derived=Hit Points: 295 → 1245 → 1745 (Broken Steel only) |extra= }} General is a Chinese Army General in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in Fallout 3 in the year 2277, and is the simulation's final boss. Background General was a Chinese Army General who commanded the Chinese troops during the Invasion of Alaska. He likely died during the Anchorage Reclamation since his Shock Sword was acquired by the US Army. Interactions with the player character When players first see him he is calmly executing an American Captive with his shock sword in the midst of the battle between American and Chinese soldiers, after which players may deal with him either through a Speech check or through combat. Inventory Notes * A way to make the fight much easier, if players choose to fight the general, is to use a gun to shoot his Shock Sword out of his hand. Players can retrieve and equip it after it flies away. Although, a super sledge or another Shock Sword may spawn in the general's hand. **Using this method also potentially allows you to gain infinite experience points with enough patience, since the Chinese soldiers never stop spawning out of the door and the condition of Jingwei's Shock Sword never degrades. You can keep killing them to your heart's content. * The fight with Jingwei can also be made much easier by saving all of the mines you get in the simulation until you fight him. As he only has a melee weapon and will automatically try to attack you as soon as his speech ends, you can run backward while dropping mines to cause damage to him while he tries to chase you down with his sword. Be warned, however - The US Army troops with you may not take kindly to being hit by your mines, and it is possible to make them aggressive toward you during the fight. *A successful Speech check convinces him to commit suicide, but everything else causes him to attack. Players may prefer the speech check since he is one of the strongest enemies in the game, but fighting the general is also advantageousIf you plan on utilizing the glitch that allows you to keep your inventory from the simulation, killing General Jingwei is the only way you would be able to disarm his sword (which has incredibly high durability) and take it. *Jingwei is equipped with Jingwei's Shock Sword, and wears General Jingwei's Uniform and a Chinese General Hat. His uniform and hat have a combined damage resistance of 31 at 100% condition. Because of this armor and the General's incredibly large amount health, General Jingwei is almost as durable as a Super Mutant Behemoth. * Jingwei, if convinced to surrender, performs dutiful suicide. * It has been rumored that the Power Armored Americans become hostile during the fight with Jingwei.(Confirmed) This, however, is attributed to missed shots. One missed shot that hits an American soldier will make him/her permanently hostile, usually resulting in the player fighting back, which in turn results in the soldier's death, which in turn makes all the Americans hostile. Note that all Chinese Soldiers are "friendly" unless shot many times, though fighting the Americans. Using this knowledge, retreat near the spawnpoint for the Chinese if an American becomes hostile. With luck, the Chinese will kill the soldier eventually, making the Americans not even notice that one of their own rebelled against a hero. * Some Power Armored Soldiers who appear from the entrance will be immediately hostile regardless of accidental attacks Behind the scenes * Jingwei's name may be a reference to a divine bird in Chinese mythology. Jingwei in mythology was a young girl who died an early death by drowning in the sea. She reincarnates as a bird; her eternal goal to fill up the sea with rocks and twigs to prevent others dying in the sea. Jingwei is a symbol of determination in the face of the impossible, fitting when considering Gen. Jingwei's struggle on the Alaskan Front. * Jingwei's name may also be a reference to Wang Jingwei, although this would be ironic because Wang was very anti-communist. Appearances appears as a virtual character in a simulation in the Operation: Anchorage add-on for Fallout 3. References en:Jingwei fi:General Jingwei pl:Generał Jingwei ru:Генерал Циньвэй uk:Генерал Ціньвей Category:安克雷奇行动非玩家角色 Category:背景角色 Category:人类角色 Category:中国